the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion Arcanus
"Knowledge at all costs!" Legion Arcanus is one of the more mysterious Legions and is often an unknown wildcard in Angel affairs. Arcanus was founded by the Archangel Raziel, the Angel of Secrets. The entire Legion is devoted to the pursuit of knowledge, especially knowledge of the dangerous or forbidden variety. Archangel: Raziel. Colours: Black, Blue and a little White. Heraldry: The Torch, that ancient, primitive invention used to reveal dark and hidden things, is the symbol of Legion Arcanus. Facts: -Legion Arcanus often serves best as an exploratory or scout force. Angels of this Legion are naturally suited to going ahead and exploring things, returning with detailed knowledge of what lays ahead. -While not the most traditional of Legions, Arcanus is highly respected for its history of courage in the face of the unknown. -When not serving together, individual members of the Legion will usually be employed as investigators, journalists, adventurers and guides. Anything that bears that mystique of the hidden or unknown will attract their attention. -Celestial Adepts who are members of Legion Arcanus will usually be counted as members of the Arcane Orders. -Within established systems of religion, Legion Arcanus has a special fondness for those religious communities dedicated to the accumulation and preservation of knowledge. Groups like the Dominicans, the Augustinians and Jesuits are found to be in favor in the eyes of the Legion. -Legion Arcanus has an ongoing relationship with the Witan, that august and ancient society of paranormal researchers. The Witan was founded by members of the Order of Infinity and so they are natural allies to Legion Arcanus. -Puzzles, riddles and conundrums are common side-hobbies for members of the Legion. The ability to solve complex puzzles with speed and efficiency will help to raise one's station within their ranks. -Legion Arcanus tends to set itself up in areas of mystery and historic worth. Museums, private schools, historical societies, and colleges are all the kinds of places you can expect to find members of Legion Arcanus. Expedition: Legion Arcanus members will occasionally organize Expeditions to go out in search of some unknown knowledge or valuable artifacts. These Expeditions are not solely composed of Arcanus Legionaires but instead members are handpicked from both the Legion and her many allies (Witan, New England Gothic Society, etc). Generally, individuals who are selected for an Expedition are chosen because of their personal traits which will serve the Legion in this particular operation. Leading a successful Expedition will significantly raise one's standard within the Legion, earning them more respect among their peers and a greater voice in matters. Secrets in the Age of Information: Legion Arcanus is entering into a veritable Golden Age with the rise of the internet and information society in the new millennium. Seemingly overnight, white-hate hacker groups have sprung up within the Legion. Discussion within the Legion more and more includes the likes of Wikileaks and Anonymous. Legion Arcanus styles itself the masters of secrets, and in an age where knowledge truly is power, they are posed to be a major force in the world. And Legion Arcanus is fully aware of this. Methodology: Legion Arcanus is primarily about finding information and putting it to use. They will examine an adversary with processor-like precision to identify their strengths and weaknesses, than use that knowledge to their own advantage. Expect Legion Arcanus to heavily scout out an area to choose the terrain of battle and arm themselves to strike directly at an opponent's flaws. Category:Celestial